STAR WARS EPISODE I: THE ARMY OF MERENA
by It'spronouncedTolkeen
Summary: Take place 30 years before Episode I. Yoda and Dooku are sent to the Mernea system to get information of the location of the universe's most wanted man. Darth Plagieus, is an evil sith lord who recently lost his master. But soon it is clear that the emper


A LONG TIME AGO, IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY STAR WARS EPISODE I THE ARMY OF MERENA 

**TWENTY YEARS OF WAR HAS TROUBLED THE UNIVERSE, BUT WHEN THE EVIL SITH LORD DARTH MORKA DIES AND HIS GIGANTIC ARMY IS DESTROYED, PEACE RETURNS TO THE REPUBLIC. FOR TEN YEARS THE JEDI ORDER AND THE REPUBLIC HAS HUNTED MORKA'S APPRENTICE DARTH PLAGIEUS, BUT UNFORTUNATELY, THE HUNT WAS UNSUCCESSFUL. THE EMPEROR OF THE MERENA SYSTEM ANNOUNCES THAT, WITH HELP FROM THE BOUNTY HUNTER TILA FORTUNA, THEY HAVE INFORMATION OF PLAGIEUS LOCATION. YODA AND HIS APPRENTICE SIFO-DYAS TRANSPORTS MALIK KOKOLA, THE CHANCELLOR OF THE REPUBLIC, TO MERENA TO NEGOTIATE THE PRIZE OF THE INFORMATION.**

**CHAPTER 1: NEGOTIATING THE PRIZE**

"Supreme chancellor Malik Kokola wishes to board at once." The captain said on the communication radio.

"Off course, emperor Sho and prince Shia awaits you at hangar 64." A voice answered.

Chancellor Malik Kokola sat in the back of the ship, he was a middle-aged man with brown hair on the sides and bald in the middle. He was quite well trained and could handle a rifle pretty good. At his right side sat Yoda, the respected Jedi master from Kenka. He was short, very short, his skin was green and his ears were pointy. At his left side sat Yoda's apprentice, Sifo-Dyas. A young man with brown hair very well trained and always succeeded with his missions. He was also one of the best lightsaber fighters in the Jedi order. Malik didn't like Sifo-Dyas very much; he was kind of arrogant and thought too much of himself. But Yoda trusted him.

They landed at hangar 64 and Malik, Sifo-Dyas and Yoda left the ship. The emperor and the prince walked up to them.

"Supreme chancellor! How nice to see you. We haven't seen since the negotiations on Paralya, all too long don't you think?" the emperor greeted.

"Your highness, always a pleasure." Malik answered with a smile. They bowed to each other. "This is Jedi master Yoda, and his apprentice Sifo-Dyas."

"Your highness." Yoda bowed.

"Your majesty." Sifo-Dyas didn't bow. He just maid a small nod with the head and looked around.

The emperor smiled a little insulted but didn't show any signs of anger. "Should we get right to business, or what do you think?" he said turning to the supreme chancellor.

"Yes why not." he answered.

As they walked down the hallway, Yoda turned to Sifo-Dyas. "Unwise not to bow to an emperor, consequences follow they will, young apprentice."

"With all do respect master; I would not bow to that man even if my life was at stake. He is hiding something, I don't trust him." Sifo-Dyas answered to his master's advice.

"Not trustworthy maybe he is, but anger awoken can be when dealing with lack of respect." Yoda was a wise man and Sifo-Dyas agreed with him.

"Here we are." The emperor said to the group. They had reached a door in the end of a hallway. Sifo-Dyas saw that Yoda reached for his lightsaber and took a tight grip round his weapon. Sifo-Dyas did the same. As the door slowly opened, Sifo-Dyas heard steps behind them. He turned around and saw more than 30 merenian soldiers running towards them with blasters and more. Led by the bounty hunter called Tila Fortuna, the soldiers stopped and pointed their guns at Yoda, Malik and Sifo-Dyas. Tila Fortuna was a twilekian. She had two twilekian head tails, a black outfit and two big black blasters, one in each hand. In her belt she had many different gadgets including two lightsabers. Sifo-Dyas was just going to turn on his lightsaber when he noticed Tila and just stopped moving for a minute aroused by her beauty. Tila did not do the same; she started shooting several shots with both blasters, walking towards Sifo-Dyas at the same time. Sifo-Dyas barely got time to move and one of the shots made a small hole on his clothes. As all the guards started shooting with Tila, Sifo-Dyas tried to fend of the shots but they were to many so he jumped up to the ceiling, took a tight grip of the supreme chancellor and pulled him into a ventilation shaft, they crept away, he was not concerned about Yoda, cause Yoda was a far better fighter and would handle the soldiers much better.

"We got to go back!" Malik said.

"Don't worry, Yoda can handle them; it was only a couple of soldiers." Sifo-Dyas answered.

"Didn't you see who was behind the door?" Malik answered terrified.

"No, who?"

"Plagieus!" As Malik said the name, Sifo-Dyas was terrified. Plagieus was a horrible man; he was one of the best sith swordsmen ever and the rumour was he could even take people back from the dead. If Yoda met him, 30 soldiers and Tila at the same time, he wouldn't have a chance.

"Chancellor, go further through the tunnel and hide somewhere, I'll contact you when I've helped Yoda." Sifo-Dyas turned around and crept the way they came from.

As the doors opened, Yoda saw Plagieus sit on a chair in the far end of the room, He stood in front of a big window heading towards the city, they were high up almost hundred meters. He had a big scar under his eye and he was pale of evil and misery. He had a black long coat with a hood over his head making a shadow rest upon his face.

"Plagieus." Yoda confirmed.

"Master Yoda. We meet again." Plagieus answered rising from his chair.

Behind them Yoda could hear a large troop had arrived and Sifo-Dyas was fighting them. He did not care about the supreme chancellor or Sifo-Dyas; he only cared about the revenge of the man who murdered his father.

He walked inside the room and the doors closed behind him.

Plagieus pulled out his lightsaber; it was red as all siths. Yoda pulled out two lightsabers, both were green.

Yoda jumped over the table towards Plagieus, Plagieus did the same. They met at the middle and struck their swords towards each other. The strength was so amazing both of them flew back and hit the wall. Both of them stood up and ran up on the table. They struggled with the opponent's right hand in their left hand and their own sword in the other one. They struggled a few seconds then Yoda got his hand out of Plagieus hand and swung his sword against him, Plagieus made a back flip before he was cut in half. Yoda attacked and jumped around Plagieus with several attacks in unexplainable ways, from underneath, behind and from above, somehow Plagieus stopped them all. Plagieus made a flip over Yoda but they kept fighting during the flip. When he got down their swords were quicker than light. Plagieus now started jumping on the walls, making flips of different kinds, at the same time they were fighting at an inhuman speed.

"A big mistake, you've just made. To the floor I'll never let you down, if tired you get and lose concentration for a second I'll be there with my sword, and die you will." Yoda said as he fought and jumped around the room, every word was followed with a breath of exhaustion. Though Yoda was tired he could go on for several hours more. Plagieus jumped around for a while, and then he suddenly grabbed a chair and swung it towards Yoda. Yoda cut of first the legs of the chair then when Plagieus used the rest of the chair as protection; Yoda cut it in half with his other sword. Yoda threw himself over Plagieus, he held down Plagieus hand so he couldn't reach his lightsaber which lay a few centimetres away, he held one of his lightsabers towards Plagieus throat and the other lightsaber was laying at his right, a few centimetres away from Plagieus left hand, which stupid enough wasn't being held down.

"For this moment I've longed, thirty years." Yoda said with revenge in his eyes.

"So have I." Plagieus answered. Then he used the force to get his own sword in his right hand and Yoda's in his left, after this he chopped Yoda's lightsaber in half and kicked him in his back so he flew into the window and crushed the glass. The air pressure drew both Yoda and Plagieus towards the window; this would mean a fall of a hundred metres and only death. Fortunately Yoda got a grip of Plagieus left leg, and Plagieus took a tight grip of the table. Plagieus smiled and took up a remote control and pressed a button, then he let go of the table. Both Yoda and Plagieus fell down towards the bottom. Yoda saw his sword and as he was lighter than Plagieus he fell faster, he used the force to get his sword and then turned to Plagieus who did the same with his sword. They fought while falling. Sparks flew around their swords, they moved like lightning as death came nearer from underneath.

Suddenly, a speeder appeared and took Plagieus away. Yoda fell as the bottom came closer.

Plagieus drove his speeder through the city and took up his radio transmitter.

"Lord Sidious, prepare the army we leave in two hours."

"Yes master." Darth Sidious answered.


End file.
